Love Steals the moment
by Tom Housden
Summary: Xavier falls for Venus but his boss is her father, and she doesn't agree with what her father is doing to Xavier's city…


He never thought he would find happiness again, among the ruins of what was once a vibrant city, but he was wrong...

Obsidian was the place that Xavier was proud to call home. He loved the tranquillity of it all, the interaction with the other people that lived here, but there was one special girl that he would like to get to know more. He didn't really know why, as she hardly ever noticed him, except to wish him a cheery good morning every day. Maybe she thought she was too good for him, he would more than likely never know. However, he had wanted to ask her out for ages but he never had the courage to do so.

Xavier was quite a handsome man with an oriental look. He had short dark hair and his blue eyes were as mesmerising as the sky on a clear day. He was always impeccably dressed and liked to make an impression. He could be quite vain at times, always caring about his appearance a little too much, prattling on about himself to other people without considering their needs. Rather egotistically, he considered himself to be quite a sweet and charming man. He was like his boss, who ruled Obsidian, but not quite as ruthless. Furthermore, Xavier did not have it in him to be evil.

There were quite a few girls that kept unconsciously staring at him, undressing him with their eyes. Of course, he was flattered (who wouldn't be?) but there was only one girl that he really wanted. Was she playing hard to get?

He wouldn't have a chance with Venus anyway. Venus was forever flirting with the other young men that lived there. She was a princess, in Xavier's eyes anyway, the most stunning girl he had ever seen. She was the picture of perfection, long flowing blonde hair down to her shoulders, piercing azure coloured eyes, the kind of eyes that stared into your soul. She had a sandy complexion, smooth and tawny. A dazzling smile revealed the bronze glow of her cheeks. However, as beauty radiated from every pore in her body, she attracted the other men that were living there. The fact that she was also extremely rich added to her desirability. Also, Venus was so rich that she didn't have to work, she was a lady of leisure, a lifestyle that suited her.

As the others went about their daily lives, he kept working, slaving away at his boss' request. He was a tyrant, a maniacal egomaniac. Xavier was a hard worker, but sometimes he was made to work too hard, for too long and for far too little money. Helping to build the empire that his boss had started, he was used to strict orders, working under his boss' very watchful eye. There were times, more often than not, when Xavier wanted to jack it all in, still live in Obsidian but not work there. There was one benefit though, he started to get noticed by Venus herself, the girl he had secretly adored and admired from afar.

Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. He wanted her so much, it was so frustrating. He was driving himself crazy by not asking her out.

He finally told himself that if he wanted her in his life, he would have to and just ask her out – plain and simple. But for him, that was easier said than done. However, he finally summoned up the courage to ask her.

'Hi Venus. I'm Xavier. I've admired you from afar and think you are so beautiful. I was just wondering if...'he said with some reluctance. As they went their separate ways, she glanced back at him and said 'See you later handsome.'

Silence. There were several thoughts running through his mind. Maybe a girl as attractive as Venus didn't ask guys out, maybe it was the other way round.

Either she had forgotten or was playing hard to get. That was how he justified it. He wouldn't blame her if she turned him down. Being the prettiest girl in Obsidian, she was every red-blooded males dream, she could have any man she wanted?

Even though she enjoyed the thrill of the chase, she told him that she'd love to explore any attraction further and see if any feelings are there.

They both agreed on when and where to meet. Surprisingly to him, she didn't pick a fancy restaurant, she wanted to talk and see if they had things in common.

They talked and talked – he had a feeling that he liked her more than she liked him. He wasn't very good at reading body language, he soon found out though that he didn't have to be – out of the blue she kissed him. He didn't know how to react. Lots of emotions were running through his head. He took an emotional leap – he kissed her back. After so long, this was actually happening, he couldn't quite believe it. Out of all the men, she picked him!

He was happy. For once in his life, he felt like he belonged, that he was someone. That was all he could think about at the moment. Yes, he had his boring, mundane job to go back to at the hands of his slave boss, but that was tomorrow, this is now – he told himself to enjoy the moment and revel in it.


End file.
